<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Him Kiss Me With The Kisses of His Mouth by Eulji_Mundeok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595682">Let Him Kiss Me With The Kisses of His Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulji_Mundeok/pseuds/Eulji_Mundeok'>Eulji_Mundeok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulji_Mundeok/pseuds/Eulji_Mundeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon kisses John, John returns it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Him Kiss Me With The Kisses of His Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Charon kissed John Wick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John stayed silent and unmoving, for he didn't know how he could react. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lived love-deprived for almost all his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thought he'd never have love in his life after Helen left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the Concierge was standing before him, his lips a little hot from the conjoined warmth of their bodies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you love me, Mr. Wick?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charon was asking him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John didn't know how to answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he walked away hastily from Charon, unbeknown to not only his answer but also his own mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some days later John Wick returned the kiss to Charon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He kissed him before eyes on the lobby of Continental New York.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am ready to be yours."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John confessed like he was declaring war on the High Table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The normally solemn Concierge seemed like he couldn't hold his laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Does it mean your mind is same with mine? Do you love me, Mr. Wick?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charon was asking him once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John realized that there was always a second chance in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he said without any agitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I do love you, Charon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charon chose to kiss him once again rather than just telling he loves John too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Actually he didn't have to tell it because it was already a common knowledge among people at the lobby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth, for thy love is better than wine." - Song of Songs<br/>This is my first work in AO3.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>